School Wars
by outlawrox
Summary: For years, the students and staff of Labay middle school have learned together in harmony… but that all changed when the sixth graders went ballistic.


**School Wars**

One girls dream

(Literally)

For years, the students and staff of Labay middle school have learned together in harmony… but that all changed when the sixth graders went ballistic.

**School Wars**

Typed By: Roxanne lane, Originally drawn by Cassie ---

And dreamed (literally) by avantica------ both good friends of mine

**Esp. AKA, extended second period (art): 10:02 A.M**

The class watched in total aw as the yearbook staff's channel played in the right-hand corner TV, situated above the door.

"_We are live on the scene of the latest breaking news, straight from a subject that prefers to remain anonymous!" _Carolina of the yearbook staff shouted into the camera over the scream of rambunctious sixth graders that had broken into the cafeteria_. As you can see the sixth graders here are clearly out of control. _Carolina approached a slightly calm looking one. "_And how do you feel about that?!" _she questioned him. The sixth grader looked confused for a moment, then grabbed the microphone and bit off the top. He then leapt at the camera, and the whole class screamed. When Carolina managed to pull him off, the screen was completely blurred with its slobber and bits of black microphone. But the reporter's voices could still be heard. "_Ok, we have released the sixth grader unharmed, back into its environment… oh no, I think there angry… hurry, run!" _Hurried footsteps sounded, then a door closed and the screen went blank.

The whole room was silent; all eyes stared blankly at the TV, which was now off. All eyes, that is, except for Roxanne's. She was in the supply room entryway, having a detailed conversation with two brooms that had to share the closet together, and, as she said, wern't to happy about it. Don't ask, that's just Roxanne.

The bell rang for third period, and we all gulped at the thought of having to face the sixth grade hall that stood outside the art hall. "Well here goes, were all doomed." That was Shelby, ever so unoptimistic, Shelby. "Yeah, I know." I said, "hey, grab my stuff will you, I have to get Roxanne." Shelby gave her evil laugh, "good luck with that." Yup, same old Shelby.

Surprisingly enough, Rox was actually using English when I approached, "…and that is why chicken grows green hair when you leave it outside for a week. No Mr. Clean, I don't know why the sky is not made of orange juice, sorry. I…oh hi Cassie!" I tried not to think about why she was having this conversation with brooms, but still, it was a haunting idea to ask just for the fun of it. "Say goodbye to your Mr. clean, and uh…" "FedEx" she answered plainly. I couldn't help it, "why did you name him FedEx?" she looked at me like I had just asked what color grass was. "beecaauussse, Cassie" she slurred out the word, basic Roxanne move, "SHE smells like FedEx." "I don't even want to know," I say, "lets go now, the bell has wrung."

Shelby stuck her head inside the door then, "Cassie hurry up, the sixth grade art class comes next, and I don't want to be here when they finally realize what pathetically narrow hall leads To there next period, i will not turn up in U.S. history as a pancake again!"

I quicken my pace, then turn around to wave to the teacher, "goodbye Mrs. Kruzzen, good luck with third period!" She was sitting behind her desk, twitching.

Roxanne had used her usual ways by now, and was probably already sitting halfway across the school in the devil teacher's class. That was Roxanne too, popping up out of nowhere at any given moment. Shelby and I turned down the hallway, desperate to make it to the end, and into the main hall before the sixth graders came.

Lucky for us, we ran into Jared, possibly the tallest person in the district. He and his football buddies were, as usual, ferrying around the smaller eighth graders. My species. They were the only ones in the school who could withstand sixth graders at full force. I quickly joined into their crowd; Shelby right behind me. she was trying to shake off a sixth grader that was after the gum in her purse.

One of the friendly jocks took care of it. "Looks like they are good for something" Shelby muttered as the group of lower level eighth graders was shuffled along. For her that was a compliment.

We made it to class safely, and I thanked Jared while Shelby muttered something like "go burn and die." Her usual comeback. Roxanne was already done with the warm up. "Go ahead and look at it today Cassie, this one was a real doozy!" I picked up her warm up sheet, it read…

1). MAc0rONNie

2). o o

\___/

3). MaROobaaaaaa!

4). YaNKKEE dOOOdL

5) I iS Waachin

Bonus: 4006t7

Amazing, in her random attempts, she actually got number four, right. I showed Shelby. "No way, she might actually get a thirty today, instead of the usual, negative six." We both looked across at Roxanne. "Remind me again how she passed kindergarten?" Shelby asked in her tone used specially for questioning Roxanne. "The teachers passed her for fear that if she stayed the next year then she might get put back in their class." That was my best hypothesis.

"You lost me at 'howdy'!" Roxanne was behind me now. "Roxanne, I didn't say 'howdy'." Shelby turns away to laugh. "Oh, then it must have been Mcgrittle." She stated as if it were obvious who that was. " Should I even ask who Mcgrittle is?" I gave Shelby my best 'save me please look, and she returned the favor with her evil grin. Thanks Shelby. "Mcgrittle is my pet dust mite, did you know they eat your dead skin?" " OK, to much info, why don't you go sit down with you're A+ warm up, way over there." I pointed to the far corner of the room. " OK!" she said and took my seat instead, forcing me into the last empty one, right behind the devil teacher's overhead projector. Joy.

The sixth graders we could handle, the teachers managed and there were no fatalities, (besides Mcgrittle, who sadly died at the ripe old age of three… weeks. I was forced to attend the wedding. Yes wedding, Roxanne wouldn't have a funeral; it had to be a wedding for a dead dust mite. Don't ask why I do these things.) But anyway, not long after the sixth graders went balistic, the seventh graders lost it and followed suit. Sadly the teachers didn't last long under the pressure, and suddenly Roxanne wasn't the only one with –6 as a grade. Finally when it got to a point when even Jared and his minions couldn't get thought the hallways unscathed, I knew I had to do something. So, I gathered team daily random, for our first official meeting since the seventh grade year

.


End file.
